


Natural

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Mini Fics [47]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Community: femslash100, Dancing Lessons, F/F, POV Kira Yukimura, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just follow my lead,” Malia says, breath warm on the back of Kira’s neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural

**Author's Note:**

> For the Femslash100 Challenge #470 (Remainder Week) and #465: Rhythm.

“You’ve never done this before,” Malia says from behind Kira.

Before Kira can respond, she feels warm hands on her hips. “Yeah, um, not really,” she says, hoping the wall-to-wall mirrors don’t highlight her reddening face too much. “I need to learn for my friend’s wedding.”

Malia snorts out an unprofessional laugh. “We better get to work, then.” She’s definitely not what Kira expected in a dance instructor—her hair is a tumbled mess, she has runs in her tights and coffee stains on her baggy shirt, and she prefers barking out adjustments and mistakes rather than gently correcting them. None of these caveats bother Kira—in fact, she’s grown fond of her surly instructor.

Too bad she still doesn’t have any rhythm.

“Just follow my lead,” Malia says, breath warm on the back of Kira’s neck. The class moves around them to the bouncy music, but all Kira can focus on is Malia’s gaze in the mirror. “Move your hips like this.” Her pelvis presses against Kira’s ass, forcing a startled squeak out of her. But Malia just laughs. “There you go. You’re good when you’re not trying so hard.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Kira says, knowing she’ll remember the feeling of Malia’s soft skin and the clean smell of her sweat and perfume long after the wedding has passed.


End file.
